Final Fantasy XIII: A Journey's Conclusion
by Eden R. C
Summary: Lightning peace has come but soon finds out that the threat of the Fal'Cie isn't over. Well she be able to that while looking over her shoulder with this a new addition to her team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Shell of Cocoon

You know a lot has changed in the past two years. The People of Cocoon are now fending for themselves and starting a new life and exploring this still expanding land we once called Gran Pulse or rather Novus Pulse. Hope and his father are now trying to helping those who lost everything with the fall of Cocoon and start a new live. Snow and Serah finally got married, me and Lebrau as Serah bride's maids and Sazh as Snow's best man. Speaking of Sazh he is now working in the capital of our new world of Oerba. He is our ambassador to the Pulse Fal'Cie. Yes I know you would think that we'd stop relying on them since Orphan tried to kill everyone.

Sazh has made it clear that the only way we should rely on them is for the big things that we could not do. Titan for example has agreed to protect the new inhabitants of Novus Pulse. That was no easy task to say the least. It took the likes of Sazh, Snow, and me to defeat three random monsters that Titan picked. If we survived he would agree.

As for me I rejoined the Guardian Corps. But now we are now the Oerba Security Regiment. I am now a Lieutenant and leading my own team to keep crime down and defeat monsters. I have my own apartment in the middle of the city. I do get visits from Hope and his dad. Sazh calls me every now and then. Snow and Serah are trying to start their new lives so they don't visit as much as I think I'd like them to. And when they do visit they seem to be taking care of Dajh. I have notice the change in them all and in myself. I remember a time that I would never let myself feel lonely but after the whole Fall of Cocoon incident.

I am trying my hardest to move on but I can't get the feeling that something is going to happen that is going to flip my world upside down. I think that the others sense that as well and they are trying to stay away from that since they got their lives back on track.

As I make my final rounds for the night a young boy that looks to be in his early teen's pops out of nowhere. "I GOT YA!" He yells as he jumps out of hiding.

This boy is named Fhade. The chocolate color skin boy's dream is to join the Guardian Corps or the revised PSICOM. There is a big different in the two now more than ever. There is a Guardian Corps Security Regiment in every city. PSICOM are a more out of boundary players. Meaning, that PSICOM is in charge of anything that happens on the roads outside of the cities, town, etc.

"Fhade should you be getting home it is late." I ask as I look at the boy.

"Why? The only thing Mom is going to make me do is go to bed so I can go to school." I let a chuckle. I notice myself chuckling a lot more now as well. It is one of those changes that I have noticed in myself. "What is so funny Officer Farron?"

I place a hand on his right shoulder. "I have told you that if you want to join the GC or PSICOM then school is the first step. The knowledge you get there is what separates you from a weapon."

He opened his mouth to continue this point/counter-point contest we have when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it holding my finger up to let Fhade know I had to take this call.

"Lightning this is big! Saddle up girl you are going to the Shell." It was Sazh. He seemed a little too hyped up to be a social call. And he said something about the Shell. "Listen I'll fill you in when you get here we found something and Gilgamesh is going to talk to the other Fal'Cies to get their input."

"Okay Sazh I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.

"No time girl I sent a PSICOM jet to pick you up." he then hung up. It must be big. The wind started to pick up as me and Fhade look up to see the jet. The jet dropped a rope ladder for me to hold on too.

I turned to Fhade. "Listen gets inside and stay there it isn't safe at nights even with the GC on watch." I grabbed the rope ladder and held on. While my phone was out I dialed and waited for the phone to pick up. "Listen Shay I got to go to the Shell. I am sorry to wake you so you can finish my rounds."

The jet was now flying off to the Crystal Spire. The Crystal Spire is where the sleeping forms of Fang and Vanille crystal forms rest. Vanille and Fang where seen by many, people now know that the people of Gran Pulse were people just like me or them. In their honor there is a state built in every city. Gilgamesh the Fal'Cie ambassador have told us that if they where to wake up then the Crystal Spire would vanish and Cocoon would be no more. Let's not forget what kind of damage it could cause to Novus Pulse at the process.

It seemed like I just closed my eyes as the jet lands. The door open and standing there was Bartholomew. "Miss Farron it is good to see you again. I just wish this time our jobs didn't get involved."

He started to walk off as I followed. Near the base of the Crystal Spire were Sazh and Amodar. As we come to a stop Amodar opened his arms and gave me a hug. "It is good to see you again, my dear."

I smiled and nod. "It is good to see you as well Prime Minister Amodar."

"Sorry to cut the greeting short but this is important." Bartholomew said. "Lightning as you know we have been performing surveys on the Shell of Cocoon."

"Yes I know. The surveys are to gather items or things that could farther help us here on Novus Pulse." I explained.

Sazh handed me a rock with glyphs. "That is a part of a tablet that we couldn't move. This was located under Narthex Throne. Gilgamesh has told us that this text is way too old for any Fal'Cie or Human to read, expect one.

"Titan."

"That is correct. While we are getting this tablet translated we like for you and a small team to enter the room behind the tablet and find out what is there." Prime Minister Amodar said.

"Why are you asking me to go? You do have survey teams for that purpose." I asked almost afraid to ask.

"It is writing in a language that only a Fal'Cie knows. That means that it is a Fal'Cie situation, so we need someone who has more knowledge of Fal'Cies to check this area out. You could tell what to touch and what not to touch better than any survey team." Sazh explained.

"So I assume you have a team for me to lead. When can I meet them?"

"In a little bit. We are just waiting for Gilgamesh to return." Bartholomew said. "The other Fal'Cie would like to give you something to help in this endeavor as well as add a person to your team."

Sazh shook his head. "You might not like what we are about to tell you. In fact your other teammates didn't at first. But like you they have the same experience with Fal'Cies as you do." He folded his arms. "I wish I could go with you, damn, but I can't go because of Dajh."

"Ah here they come." Amodar said as we look behind us. Gilgamesh stood at 7 feet towering over us all. And to his said was a young man standing at Six feet six inches. He had two swords strapped to both legs. He was dressed in all black from a dress shirt to black cargo pants and black steel toe boots.

Gilgamesh stopped and looked at me. "Is this her?"

Sazh looked at the new guys. "What is your deal?"

The new guy smiled. "I'm sorry you say something old timer?"

Sazh's eyes grew wide. "Why you! Do you know who I am? YOU should respect your elders."

"Sorry Old Timer but I only show respect to those who have all their real teeth." The guy in black taunted.

"Listen if you want to keep all your teeth I thi…" I cut him off by walking up to the guy and punching him.

"I don't care if you are chosen to help us. If you insult my friends again then I will let you have it." I told him.

He got off the ground and looked at me with those blue eyes. "I'll right you win cupcakes. The name is Kaidan."

Gilgamesh looked up at Cocoon. "We should get up there before I give you what Titan has asked me to do and tell you want the tablet says."

Gilgamesh then unfolded his four arms and placed a hand on my shoulder as well as Kaidan's. With one of his other free hands he pulled out a sword that was clear. He swung his sword and in a blink of an eye we were standing in the Narthex Throne. I never image I'd be back here.

"So they brought you in then Sis?" That voice. It can't be. I turned around and sure enough there he was standing with her.


	2. Hiatus Alert

I do like the Final Fantasy XIII and I thought that the game needed a true ending. You know an ending that has Fang and Vanille are back with them. BUT with Final Fantasy XII-2 coming out this year that I have decided that this story is going on hiatus. I will rewrite the first chapter so it will reflect FFXII-2 once I have finished the game and come up with a decent story line. Till then check out my Dissidia story.

Thanks,

Eden R. C.


End file.
